


Halloween Surprises

by MelliesRegina44



Category: Emmerdale, Vanessa Woodfield/Charity Dingle - Fandom, Vanessa and Charity - Fandom, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelliesRegina44/pseuds/MelliesRegina44
Summary: Johnny and Charity plan a surprise for Halloween at Tug Gyhll





	Halloween Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For the Yellow Coat Cult](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+the+Yellow+Coat+Cult).



“Come on Johnny-bobs. Why don’t we keep it a surprise? It will really wind mummy up.” The pair chuckled together and Johnny nodded in agreement. This was their first Halloween as a family and Charity wanted to really celebrate. 

Once Johnny looked up at her with his big eyes, that so much resemble his mother’s, she couldn’t tell him no. “I have to be Rubble this year and Moses wants to be Marshall. Noah could be Ryder because he probably wouldn't like if we made him Chase. Mummy could be Skye because she has yellow hair and she is pretty in pink. You Char’tee can be Everest.” The little boy smiled and bounced up and down with excitement.

“What makes me Everest, babes? Is it the cold heart?” Charity smiled to herself. She knew Johnny wouldn’t understand her joke but she couldn’t stop herself. He frowned. “No Char’tee. Everest isn’t always there with them but everyone knows that whenever they need her she’ll be around. Like you!”

Charity felt her eyes fill with tears as she smiled at the boy seated next to her on the sofa. In a very short amount of time, this little boy and his tiny mum have come into her life and taken her whole world by storm. She never felt this way before. It was always said that Charity wasn’t cut out to be a mum and that she never even took care of the kids she had. But then Vanessa came around. She softened all the hardness that Charity had spent 30 years building. Johnny and Charity instantly clicked. Johnny became her little shadow and even though Charity pretended to not like it at first, to keep her distance, she wouldn’t ever give up the chance to have Johnny right by her side.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by two little hands grasping each of her cheeks. “Char’tee.” Johnny was staring at her his eyebrows pulled together, little wrinkles above his nose. He giggled and dropped his arms to his sides when Charity tickled at his ribs. “You get that from your mum huh? Not knowing much about personal space?” She said between tickles. 

“Okay Johnny-bobs. How about this? We wait for Moses to get back and for Noah to get home from school, the four of us will take a trip into town and see what kind of costumes we can find, yeah?” The boys face lit up at her suggestion and Charity couldn’t help but smile back.

“But wait. What about mummy?” Those little wrinkles appeared once again.

“Why don’t we keep it a surprise? She won’t know about it until we all get dressed up together. Mummy will love that.” Charity fell back against the armrest of the couch when two arms were wrapped around her neck as Johnny jumped into a hug.

“Love you Char’tee.” He said into her ear. Just as she was about to tell him how much she cared too. The door opened and the other 3 year old came jumping through the door followed by the oldest blonde boy. Moses saw the cuddle occuring on the sofa and ran to join. Charity let out a breath when she got more weight added to her current uncomfortable position. But she laughed and squeezed the two tighter. Noah stood in the doorway and watched. “Come on babes, fancy a cuddle too?” His mum smiled up at him from behind the squirming 3 year olds in her lap. Noah rolled his eyes but did go in for a short hug anyway.

The four squishing together didn’t last long. “Char’tee! It’s time to go! You said we can go!” Johnny jumped up and down excitedly. She laughed a bit at him and looked to Noah to explain. “We’re gonna run into town all together, if you could come with us? Johnny-bobs had an idea for Halloween costumes and I think that we should do it to make Ness and the boys happy.”

Noah looked down and saw Johnny full-teeth grinning at him. He’s always a pretty happy kid but he’s never seen him this excited. He rubbed at Johnny’s hair and smiled. “Okay little man. Guess we can see what all the excitement is about yeah?”

Charity was happy to have her boys with her. Sure she was missing Ryan and Debbie but they were too old to be joining in on this anyway and she was sure they’d have their own Halloween plans. She knew that this would make Ness so happy and that’s really all she wanted to do.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Charity, I can’t just not know what Johnny is being. I have to coordinate with him, plan children’s gift bags, get him a candy bucket…” There was only two more days until Halloween. Vanessa had been bugging Charity for over a week to help her find costumes for the kids. Charity played kept pushing it off until finally today she told her she’d already taken him a few weeks ago.

“Babe, I told you. I did it. Everything is sorted I promise.” She leaned down to kiss the pouting woman on the cheek. “Even got you something to wear too, didn’t I?” Vanessa gave Charity a surprised look so she took the opportunity to wink at the smaller woman.

“Charity this is a children friendly party. I’ll wear whatever you chose when we’re alone but I’ll have to get something appropriate for family time.” Ness rolled her eyes but there was still a smirk on her lips.

“Excuse me but I did not get you something inappropriate. What kind of woman do you think I am babe?” AS Vanessa was about to respond Charity cut her off. “Don’t answer that. Listen, Johnny, Moses, and even Noah went with me and helped me to chose things for everyone. You’ll just have to wait two more days to find out.”

Vanessa huffed. “Fine, but does that mean I don’t get something sexy to wear for just you?” She bit her lip, thinking she could maybe appeal to Charity’s sexual side. “When would I ever object to that babe?” Their lips met and the kiss was filled with passion. However, it was broken early by the sound of four little feet running down the stairs. Charity stuck out her bottom lip due to being interrupted but Vanessa just giggled and placed a chaste kiss to the pout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vanessa was annoyed with Charity but she couldn’t really be angry. Charity had taken the time to take her son Halloween costume shopping and made the effort to keep it a surprise. To see the “concrete running through her veins” woman be such a softy really gave her butterflies. So, she let it go. She pretended like she was really wound up when she was actually really excited. 

It was Halloween and she should be preparing for a party a Tug Gyhll that she was due back for in 20 minutes but as Vanessa began to snoop around for evidence of what she and the kids could be wearing that night, Charity shoved a couple of quid into her hand, handed her her yellow jacket and pushed her out the door. She insisted she go to the pub for a few hours while she get everything ready. So that’s where she’s at now. Sat in a bar stool at the pub still holding the same pint she got almost an hour ago.

“Shouldn’t you be at home getting ready?” Paddy walked up beside Vanessa with a puzzled look. Vanessa sighed and took another sip of her pint. “Yeah, I should but Charity and Johnny are up to something so I’m sat here waiting instead.”

“I’m sorry? Charity and Johnny?” Paddy was easily confused most of the time. It was just one of the qualities people got used to from him.

“I haven’t been allowed in on any of the Halloween planning. No decorations, no treats, and not even costumes. I don’t know what I’m even gonna be wearing tonight. Charity said that it’s all a surprise that she and Johnny planned.” Vanessa rolled her eyes in fake annoyance but Paddy could tell it was just that. Fake.

She could roll her eyes and sigh all she wanted but everyone knew how the couple felt about each other. It was something strange for everyone in the village to see. Charity was cold and heartless but not with Vanessa and not with Johnny. Paddy has known Charity for a long time and to see her this happy, even made him smile. Vanessa was taken by the woman the moment she kissed her in the cellar. The next day when Paddy saw the two together her knew that. So he knew that she was more excited about a heartfilled surprise from Charity than she would let on.

“Ah, goodluck with that . Chas and I will see you later then.” He left her sat on the same stole and made his way through the back.

Vanessa took another look at the time. With it being 1 minute until Charity told her she could come back she smiled. She took the final sip of her pint and hopped off the seat. Ness walked out of the Wooly smiling the whole way back to Tug Gyhll. She paused at the door, nervous to see the work that her family put into it. She smiled because they were indeed her family; Johnny, Moses, Noah, and Charity.

When she opened the door, she couldn’t help the happy tears forming in her eyes. “Suhprise!” Johnny yelled. He ran and stood at her feet. He was wearing tan wellies, brown pants and a brown long sleeve shirt with a yellow vest on top. He had a yellow hat on top of his head with little brown dog ears hanging from the sides. “I’m Rubble!” He had the biggest smile she’d ever seen on his face. 

She kissed the top of his head before moving out of the doorway to see the rest of them. Moses ran up next to Johnny and smiled up at Vanessa. She bent down to eye level with the two boys. Moses was wearing white pants and a long sleeved shirt with black dalmation spots. His vest and hat were both red and his dog ears matched the dalmation spotted clothing. “You must be Marshall.” He nodded with a smile.

When she stood up, she noticed Noah and Charity standing together in the kitchen. Noah far less excited than Charity. He was wearing jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, and a red, blue, and white vest and his hair was spiked a little in the front. He was adorable but Vanessa had a feeling the 14 year old did not want to do this. He is a great big brother though and probably just wanted to humor the boys.

At his side, Charity stood with a nervous smile. She was wearing purple pants and a purple top. Instead of the vests like the boys, she was wearing a blue suit jacket with some orange lining. She even had cute fuzzy ears on a headband in her hair. “Well, babe, what do ya think?”

The tears spilled from Vanessa’s eyes as she moved to kiss Charity. Charity pulled back after a moment surprised. “Oi, watch the makeup.” She said pointing to the little black spot on her nose that showed she was in fact a dog. Charity smiled and wiped the stray tears from Vanessa’s cheeks. “Oh and we’re not done yet! You have to get dressed too.” She walked to the coat hanger on the wall next to them. 

On the hanger was a bright pink dress with a lighter pink vest and sneakers to match. Instead of a hat, she also had a headband. It was pink with brown scruffy ears on each side. “I’m Skye!” Vanessa said, happy as a toddler.

“Mummy I picked everything out!” Johnny once again ran up next to her. This time she scooped him up in her arms and kissed his face.

“I love it baby.” Vanessa’s heart swelled as she looked at the people sharing the room with her now. She never thought she’d be in a place with such love. “Why don’t you two take Noah upstairs and fix his hair while I get changed into my costume and we can all take some pics!” When she set Johnny on the floor he and Moses grabbed Noah and practically picked him up with excitement. Vanessa mouthed a shy thank you to Noah and she could see a smile on his lips.

Once the three of them were up the stairs, Vanessa grabbed Charity by the cheeks to pull her into another kiss. She felt Charity smile against her lips. When they pulled apart Vanessa brought their foreheads together. “Thank you.” She whispered. “Hey, I just did it for the kids.” 

Vanessa pulled back and looked at her girlfriend’s face. “I know you are really a big softy underneath all of that badass you try to put forward…” Charity tried to interrupt but Vanessa placed her finger on the lips in front of her. “But I’ll let you pretend like you don’t love every second of this because I love you and our boys so much.”

“Our boys and my tiny blonde rocket woman.”


End file.
